1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to pharmaceutical use of a composition including a carbonaceous material and an active particle, and in particular, to a method of treating or preventing Helicobacter pylori infection in a subject by administering the composition to the subject.
2. Background of the Related Art
Helicobacter pylori is a Gram-negative microaerobic bacterium, and mainly lives in each region of the human stomach or duodenum. Since R. Warren and B. Marshall isolated Helicobacter pylori from a patient's stomach in 1982, many literatures have reported that Helicobacter pylori infection results in an attack of enterogastritis, and further causes an attack of gastric ulcers, duodenal ulcers, gastric lymphoma, or stomach cancer. The World Health Organization (WHO) proclaimed Helicobacter pylori was a Group 1 carcinogen for stomach cancer in 1994.
Presently, clinical treatment of Helicobacter pylori infection is a 3-in-1 treatment. In the 3-in-1 treatment, a patient concerned takes two antibiotics, e.g. Clarithromycin, Amoxicillin, Tetracycline, or Metronidazole, and one gastric acid-secretion inhibitor, e.g. Omeprazole or Lansoprazole. The antibiotics taking process needs to last for one week, and may last for two weeks if necessary; the gastric acid-secretion inhibitor taking process needs to last for two months, and may last for four months if necessary. However, during the whole treatment, side effects caused by such pharmaceuticals, e.g. dizziness, bitter taste in mouth, tongue coating, abdominal distention, loss of food taste, nausea, and diarrhea may be expected to the subject treated. The treatment is also considerably time-consuming for the patient. These lead to disobedience of the patient to the treatment, and thus are unfavorable to the cure of the infection. In another aspect, after the patient takes the antibiotics for a long term, Helicobacter pylori may be resistant to the antibiotics, resulting in un-favoring the drug selection for the future treatment of the infection or other diseases, as well as the cure of the infection.
In short, present pharmaceuticals for the treatment of Helicobacter pylori infection suffer from certain problems, such as side effects on a patient concerned and resistance to Helicobacter pylori. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a novel pharmaceutical for the treatment or prevention of Helicobacter pylori infection.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel pharmaceutical for the treatment or prevention of Helicobacter pylori infection.